Cyrus Borg: Sequel to Corona Borealis
by The Ninja of Writing
Summary: Revolves around Cyrus Borg and his wife, Kyoto. You don't HAVE to read Corona B. first, but it helps you understand a little better. Kyoto, Cyrus's wife, had fallen under a coma, and has finally awoken! Cyrus is so excited that thye try to have a baby...but it doesn't exactly work out... THERE IS A SEQUEL TO THIS COMING DO NOT PANIC OR NOTHIN' Jordan
1. Chapter 1

{Pixal's pov}

"Mr. Borg?" I asked Cyrus. "Are you alright?"

Cyrus was looking sadly out the window that looked over the city. He was rubbing the metal band around his ring finger. He turned to look at me.

"Perfectly fine, Pixal," he replied, biting his lip. He turned back to the window.

I stood there, puzzled. Something was obviously bothering him.

Zane walked in the room. "Hi, Pix," he said with his serious monotone voice.

I smile. "Hey, Zane." I kiss him lightly on the cheek.

He glanced at Cyrus. "Is there something wrong?"

Before he had a chance to answer, Jay tumbled into the room.

"That all you got Kai?" he challenged. He glanced up to see Zane and I staring at him.

"Oh, hi Zane, hi Pixal."

Zane shook his head. "What are you doing now?"

Jay never got a chance to answer, mostly because he was tackled by Kai.

"HEY!" Jay squeaked in protest. "That's not fair!"

Kai chuckled. "Life isn't fair."

Cole ran in after them, followed by Lloyd. "You guys are being ridiculous! We're in Borg Industries, people _work here._"

Jay looked up. "Oh, yeah! Kai, get off right now, or I'll...uh…"

"Have Zane shoot you with an arrow right in the butt," Cole finished.

"Why am I suddenly dragged into this?! Lloyd's a better archer."

Lloyd glared at them. "Guys," he said softly, "please."

* * *

><p>{Lloyd's pov}<p>

I walked over to where Cyrus was looking out the window on his artificial limbs. "Cyrus," I asked gently, "something is obviously bothering you, I don't mean to pry, but could you tell me what's wrong?"

He sighed. "There is a secret that I have kept from everyone, even you, Pixal."

He rubbed the metal band on his finger. "Everyone thought I was single and staying that way, but I'm actually married."

Jay's jaw dropped. "You're married!? To who?!"

* * *

><p>{Cyrus's pov}<p>

"My wife's name is Kyoto," I said. I pulled back a curtain to reveal a complex bank of machinery connected to a girl. _Kyoto._

I stare at her sadly. She's been in a coma for twelve years now, and unresponsive to everything I do. I went up to her sleeping form and stroked her hair. She was still beautiful after all these years.

I turned to see that the ninjas left. I sighed.

I was going to do something I haven't done in years.

I started singing.

_La la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la la…_

_I will never be afraid again_

_I will love you till the end_

_I can walk on water I can fly_

_I will keep on fighting for you till I die…_

Kyoto stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She turned her head to look at me.

"Cyrus?" she asks. My heart feels like it could fly out of my chest.

"Kyoto," I breathe. I hug her close to my chest, playing with her hair. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"AWWWWW…" a voice says over the speakers. I flinch and almost drop Kyoto.

"JAY!" another voice yells. "Let them have their moment, you idiot!"

I roll my eyes and Kyoto giggles. And of course, we kiss. Hey, it's been twelve years, give us a break.

**Twelve years...**

**Twelve years...**

**IDK**

**So...edits...this one didn't have too many...**

**There will be more added though; in later chapters.**

**BTW the song Cyrus sings is 'I Walk on Water I Can Fly'.**

**Stay tuned! 8D**

**~Jordan**


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N /this takes place the next day)

{Kyoto's pov}

Cyrus and I are finally back together! According to Cy, it's been twelve years! No wonder he stopped singing. His voice is so beautiful, it's what woke me up from my coma.

So tonight we did our favorite thing in the world; sing!

C: so this is love,mmmm

so this is love…

K:I'm all aglow,mmmm

And now I know…

C+K: That this is the miracle of our entire life!

C: My heart has wings, mmmm

And i can fly…

K: And I'll touch every star in the sky…

We collapse onto the bed. Mainly because I dragged Cyrus off of his mechanical legs.

He stumbled and I leaned him onto the bed. I giggled and kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. His lips slowly got closer to mine, until they touched.

I ran my fingers through his hair, enjoying the kiss. (A/N *gags*)

I rolled over so that i was right next to Cyrus.

"Cy," I began, "what would your reaction be if I was suddenly...expecting a baby?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you?"

I laughed. "No, of course not. I was just wondering…"

He smiled. "I'd be thrilled."

"Good, because I-"

"Kyoto!"

"Oh, Cyrus I'm just kidding."

Cyrus laughed. "Would you want to have a baby?"

"A little...just imagine, Cyrus...a little girl or boy of our own…"

"But what if something happened? What if the baby would be disabled, or you die from childbirth, or-"

"Stop worrying! Now, why don't we try, and see what happens…" I giggled mischievously.

"Oh no…"

**O_O**

**KYOTO!**

**Not in front of the children! **

**I'm just kidding :D Better make sure I have my christmas cookies made... *nom***

**Well, hope you like the improvements I've been making! :D**

**~Jordan**


	3. Chapter 3

{Cyrus's pov}

Today. I would show her today.

Pixal came in with the plates and wires. We hooked them up and waited for Kyoto to come to the top floor.

The elevator door opened and there stood Kyoto. I grinned.

She looked quizzically at the metal plates.

I shifted my weight and stood up, thanks to the new technology.

Kyoto gasped. I walked towards her, arms outstretched. She ran into them, crying.

"Oh Cyrus, you know I'm emotionally unstable, especially since…" she cut off.

I raised her chin with my fingertips. "Since what, Ky?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later," she mumbled.

Pixal smiled, probably Zane just came in.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Borg," Zane greeted us. He went up to Pixal and kissed her cheek.

Pixal blushed. "Zane…"

Kyoto smiled. "You two are adorable together…"

Zane smiled. "Thank you, Missus Borg."

**LATER…**

{Kyoto's pov}

"Now...what do you have to tell me?" Cyrus pressed. I gulped.

"C-Cyrus...I'm...pregnant." I stuttered.

He looked at me in shock. "What?!"

I cried. "I'm sorry Cyrus I-"

I was cut short by his soft lips.

"Kyoto, it's not your fault. You'll make a great mother."

I smiled. "And you'll be the greatest father, Cy Bo."

He raised an eyebrow. "I thought we agreed not to call me that."

I laughed. "I know."

Cyrus sighed. "Kyoto...what would I do without you?"

"I dunno...I'm kinda tired though…

"I can fix that."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and we fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

{Kyoto's pov}

I felt the bump that was forming. Cyrus snuck up and grabbed my by the waist and spun me around.

"CYRUS!" I yelled, turning back around to meet stormy gray eyes. I sighed.

"Cyrus, you handsome idiot...I love you…"

He laid his hand on the small bump. "Love you too, Ky."

I blushed. "Come on, Cyrus, don't do this."

"Too late…"

{Cyrus's pov}

I forgot about the interview! Oh man, this is not good. I was supposed to have a public interview with the mayor today!

"Kyoto, um, I forgot about something I was supposed to do today...I have to got talk with the mayor...something important…"

She smiled. "Oh Cyrus...I'll come with you if you'd like…"

"You're not mad?"

"No!" Let's go!"

Kyoto and I went up onto the stage. Everyone was talking among themselves. I cleared my throat.

"Hello, Ninjago," I greeted. I was met by loud cheers.

The mayor, Adam Dalphur, stepped onto the stage.

"Hello, Mr. Borg. So glad you could make it!"

"Glad to be here," I replied.

"So Cyrus, who is this young lady here with you today?" he said, pointing to Kyoto. "She your sister?"

I smirked. "Actually, no, I-I never mentioned her in my private interviews, but this is my wife, Kyoto."

"Oh! Was this a recent thing?" Adam asked.

I shook my head. "We've been together for twelve years, but...not too long after our wedding, Kyoto fell into a coma and woke up only a few months ago," I finish. "A lot of things have been happening lately; Kyoto waking up, my being able to walk," I stood up to prove my point, "and...well…" I placed a hand gently on Kyoto's stomach, too embarrassed to continue.

"Becoming parents soon," Kyoto finished for me.

I grinned and kissed her, and of the cameras LOVED that. I shoved them away and we left, Kyoto laughing.

"I feel like an idiot," I sighed, flopping onto the couch.

Kyoto smiled, leaning me against her. She started to rub the knots out of my back.

"Kyoto…"

"Too hard? I'm sorry…"

"No,it's not that." I shook my head.

"Cyrus, if this is about the baby, stop worrying! You'll do fine! Besides, you have me, for better or for worse, till death do we part."

**Suggestive much?**

**Yeah...I hear the 'dun dun dun' s in the background.**

**Some of you have already read this...I added and took away stuff...do u like it? :3**

**~Jordan :3**


	5. FINAL CHAPTER

**A/N this would normally be at the end but its in the beginning!**

**So this will be the last chapter...i think...yeah.**

**Sorry...but just to warn you grab a box of kleenex before reading...dose feels…**

**~Jordan**

"Kyoto? Are you alright?" I asked. No answer. "Kyoto?! KYOTO?!" I yelled, hoping she would answer.

I finally found her, her breathing ragged and unsteady. She coughed violently.

"Oh my gosh…" I picked her up and ran to find Pixal and Zane.

Pixal started to hook up wires to a machine, but I stopped her.

"Don't! I don't want to risk the baby!"

Pixal blinked. "But sir, there will be less contamination if we-"

"Pixal, please, listen to me. Please don't hook up the wires."

Pixal nodded. "Yes, sir."

I sighed and Kyoto coughed again. I held her close and delicately laid a hand on her stomach.

The baby kicked and Kyoto winced. She coughed and I slightly loosened my grip. I picked her up and placed her on our bed.

The baby kicked her again and Kyoto cried out.

"Cy...rus...I'm...I don't think I'm going to make it...I'm dying…" Kyoto gasped.

I shook my head in disbelief. "That can't be true...no...Kyoto…"

Kyoto smiled, obviously in pain. "I wish you and your next wife long lasting love...and Cyrus...it would've been-"

Her eyes fluttered closed. I sobbed. "KYOTO! NO….!"

Pixal helped me carry Kyoto's body and lay it in the coffin. I sobbed, missing Kyoto more than anything.

**A few months later…**

{Someone's pov}

I looked at Cyrus and sighed. He would find out the truth later...but not now...all good things must come to an end...but true love is forever…

Goodbye, Cyrus. I love you. Your offspring does too.

{Cyrus's pov}

Farewell, Kyoto. I love you. Tell my children I love them.

**The End**

**I LIED!**

**There is another Author's Note! :O**

**Yeah!**

**This famous {yeah right :P} story is probably the saddest story I have written.**

**Maybe not…**

**Maybe yeah…**

**Maybe COOKIES…**

**So!**

**A word from Deadlox:**

'**Please leave a **

**Like, {Favorite} if you like this**

**Comment, {review} if you wanna :P**

**Banana' :3 hee.**

**~JORDAN**


End file.
